The Shocking Abduction
by MidnightxRed
Summary: Summer Song's feelings and emotions before, during and after her abduction from the hospital. One-Shot. R&R.


**AN: I was re-reading The Host and I started thinking about how Summer Song must have felt before and during her shocking abduction from the hospital and thus, this one-shot was born.**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters, I'm only writing about one of their lives._

My shift was over as I cleaned up the supplies that were put in use today at the hospital. The number of patients had dropped and that was a good sign. No more accidents, no more injuries, no more pain. And above all no more attacks from the.. the.. the humans! My skin crawled just as I thought about them. How could a species be so cruel? How could they rebel against us? Didn't they know we did it to save their planet? Didn't they know we came to help? No, I guess they didn't.

I stopped worrying about the rebel humans and rubbed my temples. Thinking about them always gave me a headache. I had a small frown on my face; and expression uncommon amongst us souls; and this alerted Dancing Rain to my discomfort.

"Summer Song, are you all right?" Dancing Rain asked in a soft voice laced with concern. He was such a sweet man, worrying about my needs, taking care of so many people. I idolized him. In my eyes he had no flaws. He was perfection reincarnated. But of course, he didn't return my feelings so I kept them out of sight at the back of my mind.

"I'm fine, thank you," I replied in a shy voice. "I only have a small headache, it's been such a long day. I don't think I drank enough water, it's nothing serious." As always I said too much when I was around him. My emotions got the better of me sometimes, I still haven't gotten used to this body after all this time.

"All the same, I would feel much better if you took some Soothe. It's just the thing to relieve headaches and other minor discomforts. But I forget myself, you already know that what with you being a Healer." He sounded embarrassed towards the end as he noticed his mistake.

He handed me the Soothe and I gladly took one of the small squares and placed it on my tongue and waited for it dissolve. Almost instantly my headache was gone and I felt much better.

Dancing Rain walked out the door and I followed him turning off the lights as I went. We walked through the deserted hospital side by side. Both locked in our thoughts, turning out lights as we went and closing doors.

We walked out the main doors of the hospital, turned off the main lights and closed the door. We were about to part and go our separate ways when a car pulled into the parking lot. A girl ran out of the van and run up to us with tears in her eyes.

"My friend is in the back – I don't know what's wrong with him." She said in a voice thick with tears. We responded with instant concern. She hurried to open the door; poor child something terrible must have happened, I thought; and there was a boy. No, a man would be better to describe him, huddled in the back of the van. But as I got closer I realised that he was perfectly fine, he was sitting cross legged with his hands folded in his lap.

It was then I noticed a slender man walk behind Dancing Rain. And then everything was put into slow motion. I looked into their eyes and one thing stood out. They were wild! We had been tricked by one of our own kind.

Before I had time to react a rag was put over my face and the world dimmed. My vision because hazy and I became incredibly tired. The last thing I saw was Dancing Rain reaching towards me with a horrified expression. The last thing I thought was what kind of cruel person would do such a thing? Why would anyone want to cause us harm? And then my world went dark.

I never regained conciousness. I was in a state between wake and rest. My body was numb, like the effect No Pain had on it. My mind was blurry, like I had been asleep too long. And then I felt something terrible. Something every soul feared. I felt a hand trace up the back ridge of my being.

I felt a hand enticing my soul to come out of this body. I shouldn't be able to feel this, I thought panic stricken. I should be unconscious, I should be dead or in hibernation. What was happening to me?

Slowly, ever so slowly I felt my attachments release their hold on the body. Slowly, ever so slowly my mind became wrapped in a blue haze. Almost as if a fog was slowly rolling into my mind.

They had won. They had found out our secret. Our whole race was in jeopardy, our whole existence at stake.

The blue rolled ever nearer. I welcomed it. Blue was comforting. Blue brought peace. I felt as if it was calling me home. And with that I slipped into the blue. I slipped into the unknown, but almost familiar blue.

...

...

Blue. Oh so blue. My mind became weightless as I floated on this blue mist.

...

...

It was blue. Oh so blue.

...

...

It was home.

**AN: So, here it is. What did you think? This is what I think Summer Song felt. So I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
